Evangelicalismo
Evangelicalismo é uma concepção originária de "evangélico" ou "evangelical". O Evangelicalismo é um movimento teológico originário do Protestantismo, mas que não se limita a ele, que crê na necessidade de o indivíduo passar por uma experiência de conversão ("nascer de novo", "aceitar Jesus") e que adota a Bíblia como única base de fé e prática. Evangelicalismo e Fundamentalismo É distinto do fundamentalismo cristão, que possui uma interpretação literal da Bíblia e rejeita o conhecimento científico (como criticismo textual) e o diálogo com organizações religiosas que não sejam de mesma doutrina. O teólogo Harold Ockenga definiu o Neo-Evangelicalismo e distinguiu-o do fundamentalismo em 1947. História do Evangelicalismo O Evangelicalismo tem raíz no Pietismo germânico e no Metodismo britânico, nasceu na região de fronteira agrícola no oeste dos Estados Unidos, durante os Grande Despertares e teve como expoentes a Jonathan Edwards, John Wesley, Charles Finney, Dw L. Moody, Harold Ockenga e Billy Graham.cu Nos Estados Unidos, várias escolas aderem à esse movimento teológico, como o Fuller Theological Seminary, em Pasadena, California, Talbot College (California), Wheaton College em Chicago, Gordon-Conwell Theological Seminary em Boston. Evangelicalismo na Igreja Católica Romana O movimento evangelical na Igreja Católica Romana nasceu na Irlanda, em e na Inglaterra na primeira metade do século XIX devido ao intenso contato com o protestantismo nessas áreas. Teólogos como Newman e Manning defendiam doutrinas evangelicalistas, que mais tarde foram aceitas, como a Doutrina Social da Igreja e as reformas do Concílio Vaticano II. Esse movimento encontrou oposição dentro do catolicismo conservador. Nos meados do século XIX alguns católicos evangélicos dos EUA foram excomungados por "heresia americanista" que consistia em defender a separação entre igreja e estado, missa no vernáculo e administração das finanças pelas paróquias locais (trusteísmo). O Papa Pio IX condenou essas idéias no Sílabo de Erros em 1864. O Concílio Vaticano I veio diminiuir as esperanças da ala evangélica do catolicismo. Depois do Concílio Vaticano II o movimento voltou a crescer principalmente nos Estados Unidos. De uma decisão toamda em 1978, a Conferência dos Bispos Americanos publicaram o documento "This Holy and Living Sacrifice—Directory for the Celebration and Reception of Communion under Both Kinds" em 1985 ("Esse Santo e Vivo Sacrifício - Direções para a celebração e recepção da comunhão em ambas espécies"), autorizando o uso de vinho e pão nas missas. Também criaram um Missal para as celebrações não-eucarísticas, que podem ser presidida por leigos ou por sacerdotes ordenados. É baseada no principio que: *Todos pecaram; *Só Jesus Cristo Salva; *É necessário que cada indivíduo se arrependa e creia em Jesus Cristo para a vida eterna; *Redescoberta e valorização da Bíblia Sagrada; *Compromisso da evangelização: proclamar a salvação em Cristo e a justiça social à humanidade. Muitas paróquias (principalmente no Meio-Oeste Americano e Sul) seguem este movimento teológico e possui apoios de bispos como Anthony Pilla da Diocese de Cleveland, OH e Nicholas di Marzio da Diocese do Brooklyn. Uma típica paróquia evangélica americana apresenta muitas semelhanças com uma igreja protestante tradicional: o padre (sem paramentos ou roupas distintas) dirige cultos não-eucarísticos baseados na leitura Bíblia, não existe novenas para santos, referem-se aos padres como "pastor", usam hinários protestantes, etc. O movimento evangelical na Igreja Católica é anterior e distinto da Renovação Carismática Católica, embora recentemente muitos católicos evangélicos aderem também ao movimento carismático. Evangelicalismo na Igreja Ortodoxa O movimento evangelical na Igreja Ortodoxa é relativamente desconhecido fora da Romênia. Iniciou na segunda metade do século XIX quando reacendeu o fervor religioso dos romenos pelo tomos de autonomia que elevara a Igreja Ortodoxa Romena ao status de Patriarcado. Também houve a publicação da Bíblia em língua vernácula na romênia. Em 1926 o padre Iosif Trifa organizou o Oastea Domnului - o Exército do Senhor - como uma sociedade evangelical interna da Igreja Ortodoxa Romena. Ligações Externas *'Evangelicalismo Protestante' **Diferença entre Evangelicalismo e Fundamentalismo. ** Definição de Evangelicalismo. *'Evangelicalismo Católico' **Sítio católico romano evangelical (em inglês). **Uma paróquia católica romana evangelical (em inglês). *'Evangelicalismo Ortodoxo' **Organização evangelical ortodoxa romena (em romeno). Categoria:História da Teologia Categoria: Protestantismo